phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clyde Flynn
Clyde's Last Name I was just considering this article's name. Do we ever hear onscreen that Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo's last name is Flynn? This would actually be rather odd since it is very obvious that these are Linda's parents. If Clyde's last name is Flynn, then Linda never took Candace and Phineas's father's name. We might then roll that forward and either Linda never married their father, or she just didn't take his name. Either way it poses odd questions for the kids' names. Why would their names be Flynn? Usually the children share their father's last name even if their mother doesn't take it. --Topher 01:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : I agree here. Linda has been married twice, and I doubt that she would keep her last name at all, let alone two times in a row. I suggest that the article be changed to "Grandpa Clyde" since the the average Joe (no, not the plumber) isn't going to know what they're looking at right away if it just says "Clyde". Jukilum 01:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::We should ask Dan on the (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) --SuperFlash101 00:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) His name is Clyde Flynn. He is based on my Great-Uncle Clyde "Stumpy" Brown who sang, danced and played Baritone Trombone in my Grandfather's band. --Swampym 17:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) But Swampy, that would either make him Phineas's dad's dad, or Phineas and Candace got their last name from there mom's maiden name which is not normal, can you clear that up for me please?--Eduardog3000 19:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, all it does is makes him Phineas' dad who was based off of Swampy's great-uncle, nothing else. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I tend to agree with felinoel on this one. But in the interest of accuracy, Flynn in Linda's maiden name. Clyde and Betty Jo are Linda's parents (Candace and Phineas' biological Grandparents). Mom's last name is now Flynn-Fletcher. Dad's name is Lawrence Fletcher. So that's how you get Phineas Flynn, Candace Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. --Swampym 20:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) And I'm not really sure what 'normal' is anyway. :) --Swampym 20:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :@Eduardog3000: As a great man once said, "Never be normal." Anyways, Swampy, thanks for clearing that up! -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Well by normal i mean, normally kids take their father's last name, so Swampy, please clear it up for me. The kids (Phineas and Candace) got their last name from their mom's maiden name, is that right?--Eduardog3000 20:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if we should be relying on Swampy so much, for one, not many wikis have this luxury, and for another, I still think it may be a bother... felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible that Linda's divorce from Candace and Phineas' father was very messy and she legally changed both her and the kids' names to her maiden name of Flynn. A bad divorce and subsequent change of address for the Flynn's could also explain why at a young age Candace found the world to be "a strange place" and had to turn to Ducky Momo for comfort (Nerds of a Feather). A bond that lasted a lifetime. :I also had an alternative scenario where Linda's love for her husband was very strong as was her attachment to her in-laws. Clyde was her father-in-law who married Linda's mother after both parties lost there original spouses. This would explain why Phineas and Candace refer to Clyde as Grampa Clyde instead of just Grampa. This would have been the more loving answer, however it was unfortunately blown out of the water by Swampy's post above declaring that "Clyde and Betty Jo are Linda's parents." :I guess we'll have to go with the hate theory then. Aren't you a little old to be a Phineas and Ferb fan? No. No, I'm not. 16:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Gallery removed? What happened to the gallery? The “ may be viewed here” link turned to a red link linking to a edit Clyde Flynn gallery page and when I press the gallery picture, the gallery seems completely blank. What happened here? Can anyone tell me? TheRrrgang (talk) 16:37, September 18, 2019 (UTC) : The same thing happened to me when I did the same thing. All there is a blank page and the Create option, which means that no one has even bothered adding any images in the "gallery". KinHikari "Ichi! Jū! Hyaku! Sen! " 15:37, September 19, 2019 (UTC)